Irresistible
by The Angel Of Sincerity
Summary: Izumi is getting married to J.P, and she feels that she must go through with the wedding because she doesn't want him to get hurt the way she did when Takuya left her. Will Takuya get there in time? Will he even stop them? Takumi ONESHOT


**-- Irresistible --**

**Disclaimer-** Although I wish with all my heart I owned 'Digimon' I don't.

**The Angel Of Sincerity: **I just LOVE this pairing, they're absolutely adorable so I did a little one-shot of the way I can see them getting together, I think it's cute, but that's up to you guys my reviewers!

**RECOMENDED SONGS:**

- My First Love - AVANT

- I See The Light Surrounding You - Evermore

- Slide - Goo Goo Dolls

- This I Promise You - N'Sync

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Silhouette, of a perfect frame,  
Shadows of your smile, will always remain.  
Beginners love, soon fades away oh Baby,  
We go on… I will long as…Long as I live,  
Long as I live, you will be my,_

_My first love."_

- My First Love - AVANT

Orimoto Izumi sat in the limousine nervously as she tugged at her ivory coloured gown. She'd flatly refused to wear white to her mother's dismay, but she didn't care. She vowed to never forget the moment when she gave that part of herself away to Takuya. And even though he wasn't going to be the one waiting at the other end of the church for her when she arrived, she still refused to erase that segment of her life from her mind.

_Izumi cocked her head and smiled as she looked at Takuya's red face. "What's the matter? Why are you blushing Takuya?" she asked curiously._

"_Huh?" he muttered as his head shot up, and he looked into her pristine green eyes causing his blush to deepen, "It's just that…well…I'm not sure if I should do what you want me to do…Umm…You know…Don't you?" he mumbled._

_She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know what you're talking about. But why don't you think we should?" she asked sadly, "I want you to…" she whispered as she blushed._

_He smiled. "But we're only 16 and we've only been going out for…" he paused as he thought, "…for 5 months. Are you sure about it?" he asked worriedly._

_She pressed her lips against his for a moment. "I loved you when I was 11 and we met in the digital world Takuya, and I sure as hell love you more than life itself right now," she said sweetly as she smiled "So yeah, I'm sure."_

_His blush deepened. "I love you too," he replied as they edged closer, and he unbuttoned his shirt._

Sure J.P was a sweet and caring guy, who loved her dearly. He even vowed to protect her with his life for heaven's sake, even though it was mainly against their highly explosive toaster most of the time. But he just wasn't the person who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She smiled sadly, _'I wish I could just tell him…I wish I could just tell J.P that I don't love him…'_ she thought grimly as she sighed, _'…But he loves me, and if I said that to him he'd be beside himself with hurt. Besides who's to say that I'd be any happier with anyone else now that Takuya's engaged to that bimbo Ita Mikoto…'_ a tear rolled down her cheek and onto her dress.

The vehicle slowly pulled up at the church, and the door opened, releasing her from her past into her dreaded destiny. Flower petals showered down upon Izumi, as she slowly received her bouquet of white lilies from her best friend Tomsigawa Akio.

Akio searched Izumi's saddened green eyes, and placed a hand atop of hers. "Are you sure about this?" she asked concernedly.

Izumi took a deep breath and opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She bit down on her bottom lip to prevent tears spilling from her eyes, and ruining her make-up.

"Of course she's sure Akio!" Izumi's mother Orimoto Kana exclaimed, while she rushed to her daughters' side flinging her arms around her neck, "You're sure aren't you. Tell her."

Tears came to Izumi's eyes once more, as she looked into her mother's pale blue ones. "I have to go mum, I'm late…" she replied sadly as she moved out of her mothers embrace and walked towards the church doors, waiting for a moment as the last remaining guests to enter through the doors before her, including her mother.

Suddenly the church organ started to play the wedding march sending cold shivers down her spine, while she looked sadly at her reflection in a nearby holy-water basin.

Akio walked over to her and placed the veil over Izumi's saddened eyes. "Izumi…" she whispered.

Looking up at her best friend Izumi's eyes went watery, "Yeah…"

"You're dad would be so proud of you if he was alive," she whispered back and held her friend's hands in her own, "…but don't do this if you don't want it. Everyone would understand because we love you so much."

Izumi smiled sadly, "Thankyou…but I can't back out of it now. It'll be too painful for everyone else."

"But Izumi…" Akio started as her eyes overflowed with tears.

Izumi smiled sadly, "This wasn't the way it was meant to end…But unfortunately this is also my destiny, as nothing has happened to change it," she whispered, as she plastered a fake smile across her face and started to process down the aisle.

Camera flashes went off as she passed the guests.

"Isn't she beautiful," she heard someone murmur as she processed down the aisle.

"She looks so…so sad…" whispered another as she sighed.

'_If you only knew. If only you all knew…'_ she thought upon hearing the comment.

J.P smiled as he looked down the aisle, _'I can't believe this is it. You're finally going to be mine Izumi.'_

Izumi reached the front of the church as she smiled weakly at J.P.

The music stopped and the Priest smiled as he extended his arms to the audience, "We gather here to unite these two people in marriage…" he started.

'_Oh God! Oh God!'_ Izumi thought as her heart picked up pace, and her hands went sweaty.

Takuya sat in his lounge room. Looking across at the coffee table he felt a sharp pain in his chest, as he saw the wedding invitation for Izumi and J.P's wedding. He groaned and sat up. He tried so hard to get ready for the wedding, to just be there for them on their special day. But it was too painful. It was far worse than any sort of goodbye, because it was his fault that she got engaged in the first place.

'_I only I hadn't left to go to Kyoto 3 years ago, then none of this would've happened!'_ his mind screamed.

_Takuya laughed intoxicatedly as he fell of his chair pulling an unsuspecting sober blonde with him. "Wow! Look at that awesome hot air b-b-balloon…wow…" he stuttered as he turned to the woman next to him, "We don't have ones like that b-back at Shibuya."_

_She laughed, "That's a woman's ass," she said casually._

_His eyes grew as he looked back to see an angry large woman glaring at him, before storming out of the bar. "Whoops…" he muttered as he blushed, "I feel r-r-really bad now," he stuttered._

"_Well it's too late now," the woman replied as she helped him to his feet._

_Takuya stared at her. "What's y-your name?" he asked as he smiled coyly at her. _

"_Ita Mikoto," she replied happily as she smiled, "What about you?"_

_He laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know!" he exclaimed._

_She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I would…"_

"_Oh…" he replied shockedly, "I'm…I'm…Kanbara Taku…Kanbara and then something starting with T… I can't remember…" he replied honestly as he laughed confusedly. _

_She smiled. "Ok I'll call you Taku then," she said calmly._

_He looked at her oddly. "YOUR NAME ISN'T MIKOTO!" he yelled as he pointed at her accusingly, "YOU'RE MY BEAUTIFUL GIRFRIEND IZUMI!" he yelled as he laughed, before pressing his lips against hers._

_Her eyes widened. "Ok I'm Izumi then," she replied confusedly._

"_Marry me!" he yelled._

When he returned to Shibuya, he told Izumi that he was engaged. But he never told her that he broke up with Mikoto as soon as he realised what had happened. He never told her this because Izumi was far too precious, and she didn't deserve to be treated like this at all.

In the years that passed he continually tried to masquerade the fact that he still cared for Izumi. It got tougher and tougher each year, because he kept getting asked why he hadn't got married to Mikoto and when they'd meet her, when they'd been engaged for so 3 years. His response was always that they had financial problems, and that she was always travelling for her job.

Eventually Izumi gave J.P the chance he'd always wanted. Takuya sighed. _'I still can't believe that happened! How dumb can I get?'_ he asked himself as he hit his forehead,_ 'Stupid question!'_ Getting to his feet he paced around the room.

_Takuya touches a book casing a whole section to landslide on top of him and Izumi._

"_Smooth move Takuya!" she said in slight annoyance as she glared at him._

_He laughed awkwardly and pressed his hands together as he peeked out of one eye. "Hey! It's just like that game! …What's it called? …What's its name?…Oh well I always lose," he stated as he looked around, "But it doesn't usually hurt this much! Do you think we have to check every book?"_

_Izumi yawned and covered her mouth, "Probably. As J.P always says, nothing's ever easy…"_

"_Are you tired?" he asked concernedly._

_She stops yawning, "How'd you guess?"_

"_Gee…I dunno…" he said coolly._

"_Do you want to take a break?" she asked confusedly._

_He sighed. "If I stop looking then I'll start thinking, and I really don't want to do that right now…" he said playfully._

_She laughed, "Yeah, we can't have you thinking now can we?"_

_He smiled, "Well Neemon thinks I'm good at it!"_

"_Yeah…" she said with a smile._

_Takuya places a book in front on himself. "You know Izumi, this could be our last battle…" he stated as he looked up at the roof, "…we fought well…"_

"_It hasn't been all fighting. It's the other things that I'll remember. Sure it's way cool being a digimon and kicking but and all, but it wouldn't have been half as much fun without you guys. You's are the first real friends I've ever had, I didn't even know how to be a friend, and now I understand myself a little better and others too. I don't think that I'll ever have trouble making friends again…" she said sweetly as she looked across at Takuya and smiled, "…And it's because I actually like myself now."_

"_Well I really like you too Izumi," Takuya said without thinking as he smiled._

"_Yeah?" Izumi asked hopefully._

"_Like you know…" Takuya blushed and scrambled to his feet, "… not like, like…Come on, you know what I mean…Right?" he stuttered._

_She blushed. "Yeah…"_

_Takuya looked through a book. "I can't believe I just said that!" he mumbled as he continued to blush._

'_I shouldn't be here!'_ his mind screamed as he shivered and he raced into his bedroom, quickly getting changed into his grey suit and light blue pinstriped top.

"Where's my keys?" he screamed as he hopped around on one foot as he tied his shoelaces, falling flat on his face in the process as the keys tumbled out of the top pocked in his suit. _'How did they get in here?'_ he smiled, _'I must've known that I'd go after her…'_ he thought as he raced out his front door and into his red Porsche, reversing out of his drive way and speeding off in the direction of the church which was a few streets away.

"Does anyone have any objection to the union of these two lovers?" the priest asked

Izumi sighed, _'PICK ME, PICK ME! I OBJECT!'_ her mind screamed.

"No? Lovely," The priest said with a smile, "Now the beloved will say their vows. Junpei…"

Izumi flared her nostrils, _'Uhh just great…How do I get out of this now? I should've listened to Akio and backed out before it started…'_

"Izumi, I accept you as my wife, with all your strengths and weaknesses. I promise to share what I have and who I am. I promise to keep you in times of heartache; celebrate life with you in joy; and receive you as my equal, so long as I shall live." J.P said happily as he took her hand and kissed it as she forced a smile.

Takuya discretely snuck into the church. What he saw tore his heart in two, "How dare he touch my girl!" he growled.

An old man turned around and glared at him, "Be quiet!"

"…I'm sorry," Takuya apologised, as he took a seat near the exit.

The whole church sighed as they watched the couple on the alter.

The priest turned to Izumi and nodded, "Izumi…"

"Junpei, I accept you as my husband, with all your strengths and weaknesses. I promise to share what I have and who I am. I promise to…" Izumi bit her bottom lip.

"To share what I have and who I am," the priest whispered.

"I promise…to…to" she stuttered as she burst into tears, _'I have to… Oh God I can't bear it!' _her mind screamed.

Junpei's eyes widened as he froze watched Izumi fall to her knees in heavy sobs, "Izumi?"

Taking a deep breath she got back to her feet and handed her bouquet to Akio. Taking Junpei's hands in hers, tears flowed freely down her silky cheeks. "J-Junpei, you don't want to marry me-" she said softly.

"-But I do Izumi. More than anything in the world," he cut in hurtly.

"Let me finish Junpei," she said between sobs, "You don't want to marry me, because I don't love you…I fell in love once…and I don't know quite how to say this…b-but I never want to replace that love…and now I'm standing here in front of you. Not because I love you, but because I didn't want you to get hurt like I did…" she said as her lips quivered,

'_She's not going to marry him?'_ Takuya noted in slight confusion and happiness.

"…But now I don't think I can do this. I can't lie to you. I still love him…I'm so sorry…" she cried.

Takuya's eyes widened as he got to his feet, _'Izumi!'_

J.P looked at her in slight shock and admiration. "Well…Thankyou…" he mumbled.

She looked up at him in surprise, "Huh?"

"Thankyou for telling me," he said with a sad smile as he walked off the alter.

Izumi sighed as she started to walk of in the direction of the priest's quarters, where she was planing to get changed after the wedding ceremony.

Takuya's heartbeat picked up. "Izumi!" he yelled as he raced down the aisle in pursuit of her.

She froze. _'That voice?'_ she thought as she tuned around to see Takuya running down the aisle.

He smiled, "Izumi I came here becau-WOAH!" he yelled as he slipped over falling on his left arm, "Oww that hurt!" he mumbled.

"TAKUYA!" she screamed, as tears came to her eyes and she raced to his side. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now," he replied calmly as he struggled to his feet.

She blushed, _'He's still stubborn…'_

"Izumi…" he started as he looked into her nervous green eyes.

She shook with fear, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember when I said I liked you, back when we were 11?" he burst out.

Her eyes widened as she smiled. "Yeah I do and then you said, 'Like you know…not like, like…Come on, you know what I mean…right?' I never forgot it…" she imitated as she sighed.

"Well I lied. Because I loved you…" He said as he smiled bravely.

Her lips trembled, "Takuya…"

"I still do love you…" he continued, "and I broke up with Mikoto as soon as I realised what happened…"

She looked at him in complete shock, "You love me still?" she muttered. "Wait a second! You broke up with her as soon as you realised _what_ happened?"

"…You see I was drunk-" he stated bluntly.

The whole crowd took a deep breath.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologise over here, and you're not making it any easier!" he yelled at them.

Izumi smiled slightly, _'You can always trust Takuya to be bluntly honest at just the right time.'_

"Anyway… you see I was drunk and I thought that she was you, and that's how we got engaged…" he continued.

She started to walk in circles, "But you had all this time to tell me. I just don't understand."

'_Here I go…'_ he though as he walked forward and took her hand in his. "Izumi…"

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"I did it for you. You didn't deserve an idiot like me. You deserved someone so much better…" he said sincerely, "…and also because I love you. I realised that a part of love is knowing when to let go. Because love is making the person whom you love happy, even if that means stepping out of the picture," he finished as tears streamed from his eyes.

She took a step forward as she cupped on of his cheeks and he looked away. "Takuya, look at me," she begged as his eyes slowly focused on her face. She smiled, "You're an idiot. I was only joking when I asked for an explanation. I love you too much to even care about anything else," she replied as she hungrily pressed her lips against his.

His hands wound themselves through her long blond hair, and hers moved from his cheek to his broad shoulder.

Breaking their kiss Takuya smiled and nodded in the direction of the alter. "Since we're here why don't we get married?"

She laughed and looked at her confused mother. "Hmm…I suppose I should, I mean I can't let all that expensive cake go to waste now can I?" she noted.

His eyes widened. "Excuse me! You should marry me for…Well me not the cake, I don't care how much it cost. I can't believe you!" he exclaimed.

She pressed her lips against his once more as they embraced, "You really are a goggle head you know."

He laughed, "I don't mind."

She looked at him confusedly, awaiting a witty comment.

"Vorrei passare per sempre nei suo I braccii il mio amore" he replied in Italian.

**(AN: He just said - I want to spend forever in your arms my love)**

Her eyes widened as she threw her arms around his neck, "You learnt Italian!"

"I'd do anything for you," he replied cutely.

She smiled, "I'd do anything for you too. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied as he kissed her once more.

**THE END**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The Angel Of Sincerity:** Well how was it?

Please review, even if it's short, I don't care. I want to know what each and every one of you thinks of my fan-fic. I don't mind if it's an anonymous review either by the way.


End file.
